cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Phil LaMarr
Phil LaMarr (1967- ) Film Deaths *''Pulp Fiction'' (1994) [Marvin]: Accidentally shot in the face by John Travolta in the car, when John turns to talk to Phil while holding a gun on him. *''The Animatrix (2003; animated)'' [Duo]: Voicing a program,he is Destroy by Cis(Hedy Burress). Television Deaths *''MADtv: Halloween Spooktacular'' (1998) [Michael Jackson]: Head explodes when Ace Frehley, Gene Simmons, Paul Stanley, and Peter Criss shoot Phil with beams of energy. *''Futurama: Fear of a Bot Planet (1999; animated) '[Hermes Conrad/Rusty]: "Rusty" gets his head ripped off by the "Human" (John DiMaggio), who then proceeds to eat the head, as Wendy (Tress MacNeille) watches in horror, in It Came from Planet Earth, a movie within a show. (Played for comic effect.) *Futurama: Anthology of Interest I (2000; animated) [Hermes Conrad]: In the anthology "Dial L for Leela", he is chopped into pieces with an axe (off-screen) by Leela (Katey Sagal). His cries of pain can be heard while Zoidberg (Billy West) is trying to investigate the murders. Leela later disposes of his body parts in a trash compactor. (Played for comic effect.) *Futurama: Crimes of the Hot (2002; animated) [Mr. Sunbeam]: In the movie within the show ''None Like It Hot!, he, along with other Mr. Sunbeams, is beaten to death by the Greenhouse Gases (John DiMaggio) in a demostration showing how global warming happens. (Played for comic effect.) *''Afro Samurai: The Empty Seven Clan'' (2007; animated) [Brother 1/Brother 3/Brother 5]: Brother 5 is stabbed through the neck by Afro (Samuel L. Jackson) on top of having his ribs crushed with the hilt of his sword. (Brothers 1 and 3 survive). *Celebrity Deathmatch: The Banter Bloodbath'' (2007; animated)' [''John Salley]: Decapitated after "Rob Dibble" (voiced by Kevin Brief) repeatedly uppercuts him in rapid succession; his head then lands on the ringpost behind him. (Played for comic effect.) *''Futurama: Bender's Big Score (2007; animated) '[Phillip Joshua Fry]: Dies sometime in the 21st century, possibly killed by Bender (John DiMaggio). Though not directly stated, it is a given, considering the setting of the show. *Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Hostage Crisis (2009; animated)' Fee Taa/Bail Organa/Philo: "Philo" is shot in the back by Cad Bane (voice by Corey Burton). Orn Fee Taa and Bail Organa both lived! *Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes: Acts of Vengeance (2012; animated)'' Williams a.k.a Wonder Man: Sacrificed himself to stop Zemo from using the Norn Stone to destroy the Avengers, but his fate is unknown. *''Star Wars: Rebels: Secret Cargo (2017; animated)'' Tyson: Shot down by Vult Skerris (voiced by Mario Vernazza). *''Harley Quinn: The Line'' (2020; animated) [Praxis]: Stabbed through the back of the head by Queen of Fables (voiced by Wanda Sykes) with her staff. Video Game Deaths *''Vampire: The Masqerade - Bloodlines'' (2004) '[''Skelter/Fat Larry/Dennis/Malcolm]: Depending on the player's decisions, "Dennis" can be killed during the attack on the beach house. However, if the player lets him live, he will later be dismembered (offscreen) by André Sogliuzzo in revenge for assaulting him. *Jak X: Combat Racing (2005) [G.T Blitz/Mizo/Sig]:Blown up along with Phil's car after being defeated and left to die by Mike Erwin (Sig survives in the game). *Metal Gear Solid 4: Gun of the Patriots ''(2008) '[Vamp]: Dies of injuries inflicted by Quinton Flynn when he injects himself with the nanomachine supressor. The nanomachines have kept him alive despite being wounded all over his body through the years. *''Saint's Row 2 (2009) '[Mr. Sunshine]: Decapitated with a machete by the player after being shot many times in the chest to no avail. His severed head is then chucked onto the conveyor belt in the meat packing plant where the final fight with him occurs. *Infamous 2 (2011)' White/The Beast: The result of two optional timelines, based on the choice of bad and good karma. In the bad ending, John White in Beast form dies when he relinquished his powers to Cole McGrath (voiced by Eric Ladin). In the good ending, White is killed along with McGrath and all other Conduits in the world when Cole uses the RFI (Ray Field Inhibitor) to defeat White. *Far Cry 3: Blood Dragon (2013)'' [Lieutenant T.T. 'Spider' Brown]: Killed by having his back broken by Danny Blanco Hall in front of Michael Biehn and Grey Griffin. Gallery 250px-Phil_LaMarr_by_Gage_Skidmore.jpg|Phil LaMarr Lamarr.png|Phil LaMarr's Death in Futurama: Fear of a Bot Planet Category:Actors Category:African-American actors and actresses Category:1967 Births Category:Voice Actors Category:Comedians Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by decapitation Category:Death scenes by robot attack Category:Death scenes by axe Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:Death scenes by beating Category:Actors who died in Quentin Tarantino Movies Category:Second City Alumni Category:The Groundlings Alumni Category:Comedic death scenes Category:Death scenes by accidental shooting Category:Death scenes by accident Category:Death scenes in video game Category:Actors who died in Christopher Walken Movies Category:Star Wars cast members Category:Castle Cast Members Category:Cold Case Cast Members Category:Avengers Cast Members Category:Marvel Stars Category:Family Guy cast members Category:Futurama cast members Category:King of the Hill cast members Category:Hey Arnold! Cast Members Category:Mortal Kombat video game cast members Category:Phineas and Ferb cast members Category:Jimmy Neutron cast members Category:DC Stars Category:The Flash Cast Members Category:The Loud House cast members Category:The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy cast members Category:Death scenes by back trauma Category:Death scenes by back snapping Category:Video Game Stars Category:Saints Row Cast Members Category:Death scenes by accidental face trauma Category:Death scenes by accidental head trauma Category:The Simpsons Cast Members Category:Mass Effect Cast Members Category:Supergirl cast members Category:Frozen Cast Members Category:Actors voicing animals Category:The Matrix Cast Members Category:People who died in a The Matrix film